


"Happy Valentine's Day, Darling!"

by khaleesivero



Series: Bloody Inspiring Newtmas Oneshots [1]
Category: The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: AU, Cheesy, College, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fluffy oneshot, M/M, Newt bakes, Newt cooks, Newt is a caring boyfriend, Newt is adorable, Newtmas live together, Newtmas love, Romance, Thomas forgot it's Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day, alternative universe, gay relationship, kitsch, newtmas - Freeform, you know you love it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-12
Updated: 2015-02-12
Packaged: 2018-03-12 02:31:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3340274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/khaleesivero/pseuds/khaleesivero
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thomas comes home from a long day at med school and has no clue it's Valentine's Day - but Newt is surprising him.<br/>Fluffy oneshot, probably cheesy, I don't care, you know you love it!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Happy Valentine's Day, Darling!"

It was a bitingly cold February evening, and Thomas drew his scarf over his already numb chin before hugging himself. It was almost fully dark, and snowflakes were gently sinking to the ground. He was briskly walking the short way from campus to the little flat he inhabited together with his boyfriend Newt. The two of them had met way back in the Glade High School and had now, in their second year of college, been able to get a place of their own - a fact that Thomas would have enjoyed even more had he not been so busy all the time.

Thomas was in his second year of med school, and in the middle of an anatomy course that forced him to stay extra hours filled with drawing bones from library books that were too expensive to get one of his own and dissecting dead bodies - most of it was truly fascinating, but leisure time was scarce and almost every night, he fell asleep on the living room couch without really having spent quality time with his significant other.

He was just as tired as when he reached their apartment building, got out his keys, let himself in and walked up the stairs to their apartment. Unlocking the door, he sighed happily at the sight of his home; the tiny hall, painted in a bright yellow colour that Newt had picked because it reminded him of sunshine, the poster-sized picture of the two of them kissing in front of Big Ben back from when they first went to visit Newt's relatives in England almost three years ago, Newt's boots on the floor. He had known his boyfriend would be home by now - Newt liked to take morning classes. He was studying English Literature and Journalism, and as he was an avid reader, his books were scattered all over their apartment, his copy of "The Great Gatsby" lying on the side table where Thomas now put his keys. The medical student was not really enthusiastic about reading, but he loved it when Newt read to him; they would cuddle up on the sofa, his head in his boyfriend's lap, and Newt would share with him his favourite stories, doing weird voices and accents and always surprising Thomas with his acting skills.

Hearing music from the kitchen, Thomas kicked off his boots, shrugged off his jacket and opened the kitchen door to greet his boyfriend. Seeing the tall, handsome, blonde Brit after long hours at college was always the best moment of his day. Newt was standing in front of the stove, cooking, shaking his head lightly to get the hair out of his eyes as he quietly sang along to the pop music coming from the radio. Feeling the whiff of cold air, he turned to look at Thomas, and a dazzling smile appeared on his face, making his boyfriend's heart beat faster.

"Tommy!" Newt exclaimed, swiftly closing the distance between them and wrapping his arms around his boyfriend before planting a tender kiss on his lips. "You're home early!"

"Couldn't concentrate any more. What are you cooking?" Thomas said, trying to look over Newt's shoulder. Newt playfully held his chin.

"No way you're spoiling the surprise." The blonde wrinkled his nose. "Off to the bathroom with you. I am not eating dinner with you while you're still smelling of formaldehyde."

Thomas rolled his eyes, but obliged after another kiss. He crossed the hall to enter their small bathroom - and was surprised to find a bath waiting for him. Candles were burning next to the tub, his favourite acoustic artist was gently playing on the radio, and he could smell his favourite bubble bath. He put his hand into the water - it was the perfect temperature for a bath before dinner. Thomas quickly stripped off his clothes and let himself sink into the warm water, sighing with pleasure. He made a mental note to get Newt's favourite chocolates on the way home tomorrow - that guy was nothing short of incredible.

Half an hour later, Thomas was bathed and comfortably dressed in pyjama pants, a tank top and one of Newt's comfy cardigans. He perkily made his way to the kitchen only to find it deserted. When he opened the living room door to look for his boyfriend, his eyes went wide.

The room was decorated with pink hearts and smelled of the scented candles he liked so much - cinnamon. Newt was sitting on the couch, their huge blanket ready for the two of them to cuddle up and watch Thomas' favourite TV show ("Grey's Anatomy"), the DVD ready on the table. Next to it was their dinner; Newt had made steaks with potato gratin and green beans, Thomas' favourite. There were also two glasses of white wine - Thomas knew Newt would have bought his favourite -, chocolate cupcakes, also self-made, and potato chips. As if that had not been enough, Newt was now reaching under the blanket and pulling out a wrapped gift. "Happy Valentine's Day, darling!" he beamed.

Thomas stood there, gobsmacked. He had totally forgotten it was Valentine's Day, and he had not thought to get anything for Newt. He just stood there for a few seconds, taking in all the sweet things his boyfriend had prepared for him, and felt ashamed. Groaning, he covered his eyes with his hands.

"I am so, so sorry, Newt. I totally -" "You totally forgot, I knew. Bloody hell, Thomas, you almost forgot your own birthday last month!" To his astonishment, Newt was smiling. "And that's totally okay, I just wanted to bring you joy." The blonde got up and embraced the brunette. "Plus", he grinned, "you're a rubbish cook, anyway. Let's eat!"

Thomas stuck out his tongue at Newt, but didn't argue. He sat down and started eating. The steak was medium, exactly how Thomas liked it, and the side dishes were just as heavenly. The two of them got under the blanket and watched half an episode until they were done with their dinner. Newt complained about the surgery scenes, like he always did ("What the bloody - yuck, seriously, I'm eating here!"), and Thomas was more than happy. Newt insisted on taking the dishes to the kitchen himself, and Thomas paused the program while he did.

Coming back, Newt handed Thomas a glass of wine and raised his own. "To the best relationship anyone could ever have", he said, touching his glass to his boyfriend's. "To the best boyfriend anyone could ever have" Thomas corrected before drinking. Newt grinned.

"Which reminds me - open your present!"

Thomas took the parcel from Newt. It was heavy, and when he opened it, he saw that it was the newest edition of an anatomy book he had wanted for a long time but hadn't dared to buy because it was too expensive. He raised his head to look at his boyfriend. "Newt", he whispered, wide-eyed, "this is way too much!"

Newt smiled sweetly and shook his head, his blond hair bouncing as he did. "I thought if you actually owned this, you could study at home sometimes and wouldn't have to be the first one in the library every day to make sure you got a copy. Also, I might know the girl from the bookstore and maybe she gave me a discount. Don't worry about it."

Thomas let that sink in for a few seconds. Newt was prepared to spend 150 dollars on a book so he wouldn't have to rush to the library in the mornings? "I love you so much, Newt", he said, feeling as if he was about to shed some tears of happiness over the fact that this perfect guy was his. "I'm sorry I'm such a crappy boyfriend at the moment."

Newt threw his arms around said boyfriend. "Hey, you're not", he said, cupping Thomas' left cheek so he'd look into his eyes. "You are dedicated to your studies and passionate about it, and that is only one of the countless things I love about you." Newt then kissed him, slowly and lovingly and Thomas actually felt a tear making its way down his cheek. He was sure he had never been happier in his life.

Breaking the kiss, Newt wiped away the tear. "Plus, you're gonna make it up to me once you're a fancy rich doctor and you're gonna have to support me, the penniless author." He chuckled. 

"You're crazy", Thomas murmured, nuzzling his neck. "You're gonna be the next Dan Brown. And I'd be glad to support you as long as I get to kiss you." Newt laughed even harder, and handed Thomas one of the cupcakes. "Eat, Tommy, I baked all my love into them." Thomas tried it, and again made a mental note that he had to come up with something special to thank Newt for this great surprise.

They stayed on the sofa for the rest of the night, eating cupcakes and chips, watching "Grey's Anatomy" and cuddling while Newt read the ending of a John Green novel to his boyfriend.

When he closed the book, Newt looked down onto his boyfriend. "You wanna go to bed, Tommy?" Said boy nodded. "My alarm clock rings at 7. But I won't rush to the library right away." Thomas grinned up at Newt. "I will be very nice to my boyfriend and make him a naked breakfast in bed, and then I'll do the dishes that you are NOT going to do now."

Newt grinned back. "Sounds brilliant." He leaned down to kiss Thomas. "I love you, Tommy."

"I love you too, Newt. Happy Valentine's Day."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading!! I hope you guys enjoyed it! I loved writing this little piece of fluff - it made me fall in love with Newt once again ;)  
> I dedicate this one to all the lovely Newtmas shippers out there - hope you have a great day, single or not!  
> Stay golden xx


End file.
